


Cash or Check?

by animegurl158



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Did i mention it gets dark quick?, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Guns, Kinda Mafia AU in the sense that they traverse back in time and stuff, M/M, Mean Bill in beginning, Plot stuff, Really Slow Updates, Some comedy, Time Portal, Vampire Villain, Violence, but enjoy anyways!, first fic, im sorry, this gets dark fast, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegurl158/pseuds/animegurl158
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper only wanted a little bit of adventure.<br/>Bill wanted to have some fun.<br/>They got both.</p>
<p>Or, Dipper transports himself and Bill back in time. Bill is a Mob boss. Dipper works at a butcher shop. Blood is spilled and magic explodes.<br/>1920 Chicago Mob War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fatigued man slid into a creaky stool at a bar. Dim lights barely showing his tear-stained face and damp, curling brown hair. Rubbing his eyes, he ordered a Gin Rickey and wiped off some raindrops on his tan overcoat. _How did things end up like this? How am I even **here?**_ He rose his head as a small glass was set in front of him and gave the bartender a nod in thanks. The bartender(who had thinning gray hair, but a face full of beard) only huffed and went back to socialising with some other clients about the red menace.

The man was only twenty three years old, had a lean body with curious brown eyes. He was wearing an old tan overcoat, underneath was a black vest, white undershirt, black trousers and black cap toe oxford shoes. On the back of his right shoulder was a tattoo of triangular mirror. On the back of his left shoulder was a dark tattoo of a pine tree, which ironically goes along with his name and was thus given the nickname of his tattoo.

His name was Dipper Pines, and he was stuck back in time.

 

~24 hours earlier~

 

“DIPPER! WATCH OUT FOR THE STUMP.” Mabel cried.

“Whoa-” Dipper swerved out of the way of the stump just in time to not trip over it. He had been backpedaling in their game of “Unicorn, Duck, and Shmebulock,” and had been waiting to catch the gnome Soos was holding. If Mabel hadn’t warned him in time, he would’ve gotten close to falling into the bottomless pit. Shrugging off his uneasiness with a grinning he turned to Mabel. “Don’t worry Sis, I’m not **_that_** clumsy.” She gave him a look and put her hands on her hips.

“Rrrriiight, and Soos is Gremoblin.” Soos shook off the now angry gnome and attempted a serious look.

“She’s right dude, another step and- **BOOM**!” Soos sprayed silly string in Dippers face(which of course was a necessary component of the game “Unicorn, Duck, and Shembulock”), and made more explosion noises. Mabel giggled and included her own explosion noise all the while spraying Soos with pink silly string. Soon they were at an all out war with each other until they were both in a laughing and stringy mess on the ground.  Dipper sighed, wiped off the silly string on his face and sat on his, almost-demise, stump. Recalling why they were really out playing their game outside the shack, Dipper suddenly felt out of it.

Crawling up towards him, Mabel laid her head on his lap. She gave him a sad smile.

“Don’t worry Bro-Bro. It’ll get better.” Mabel returned her sad smile with an even sadder one.

“Thanks Mabel, that sounds like it’s out of a cheesy sick card. But, thanks.” The sky seemed to turn gray as Dippers happiness was flushed down the drain. Looking at the sky, Mabel spoke softly.

“Well, me and Soos are gonna head inside and-”

“We are- **OOF**.” Soos interrupted and was denied by Mabel's elbow.

“And, give you some alone time. Okay?” Mabel smiled. Dipper stared at her and Soos for a minute and appreciated the care they were giving him. He smiled a bit more genuinely this time.

“Okay.”

 Dipper looked up into the sky once Mabel and Soos had gone inside. It had been to a week since he had broken up with Wendy. It was a crazy thing. As he and her grew up they just grew that much more attached. By the time he got into college back in California, they had decided to try it out. It wasn't a complicated relationship but after a year or two of no change, Wendy believed it would be better to end it. Dipper didn't find it wrong but he still felt a little sad and lonely. Mabel heard about it and notified Grunkle Stan about the situation to which Operation: Lovesickness came into play. Great Uncle Ford didn't know exactly what to do to help so he decided to shut himself in his lab and was working on something. Soos was still Soos even if Dipper and Mabel were older now, the old guy was still his loveable self.

Dipper was now a working member of society. Having just finished his last year in college three weeks beforehand Dipper now owned a degree in journalism. But the question remained: _Now what?_ Dipper sighed for about the fiftieth time, stood up from his stump and headed for the woods. Small droplets of rain started to fall into his shoulders. _Sure, teachers and parents are always telling you to do well in school and go to college. But, what about after that? I... Want adventure but... Ugh, I just can't think straight._ Trees around Dipper seemed to lengthen on and on and give the illusion of a wayward forest. _In fact..._ Dipper thought, _I don't think I've ever been in this part of the forest_. As Dipper entered a clearing, he had the undeniable feeling of being watched. Clearing off the rain from his navy sweatshirt, Dipper approached a small shrine in the center of the clearing. The entire shrine was made of a gray stone, the bottom of it being in the shape of a triangle. A pillar stood from each corner of the triangle and in the epicenter of the shrine was a little bird bath filled with a mirror like substance. Dipper gulped. _Definitely haven't been here before._ Cautiously walking towards the bird bath, Dipper tentatively reached for the pool of... water?

 

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you, Pine Tree.”_

****Bills POV*****

 

He had been watching Pine Tree for some time. How could he not? It’s not every day you get to see a beaten Pines. Bill floated around some trees staring at the clearing of the Mystery Shack. Pine Tree had his hands in pockets, his navy hoodie covering his face. Bill giggled in delight, _Oh, it’s so fun seeing others misery! And I didn’t even do anything_ _!_   However, even as he thought of this, he felt a very small needle of pain in his chest… region… Bill visibly did a little twirl. It was the only thing closest to a shake of the head. _No, Demons don’t have… feelings._ As Bill was having his own conversation(not much to talk to in his own dimension) he didn’t notice Shooting Star or Stanley’s manservant walk up to Pine Tree with several cans of something, a gnome, baseball bat, a horn of something, and ducktective plushie along with some brooms. Bill frowned as Pine Tree started to smile and as they all started to laugh around. Ignoring the fact that the pain in his chest melted away, Bill crossed his arms and huffed. _Humans are weird._

After a while, Pine Tree proceeded back to his morose self. Something about the pit, blah blah blah, Bill really didn’t care. After a while Shooting Star and Manservant left and Pine Tree went back to being depressed. Bill clapped his hands in glee, _Now this is a show._ Still he wondered, _How did Pine Tree get so sad? Not that I care, just for researching purposes._

Bill had no idea who he was justifying himself too.

Pine Tree got up from his stump and walked into the woods, Bill could practically see a raincloud above him with the aura the Pines Twin was oozing. Silently following behind Pine Tree, Bill tried to think of a plan to mess with the kid. _I could give him another screaming head. OH! What about a chasing mob of flying skulls! Mmmm, no, not frightening enough._ Bill’s conversation halted when the sound of Pine Trees walking ceased. _Hmmm_? Looking around he could see they were in a clearing, a shrine lied in the middle. Narrowing his eye, Bill flew ahead to the shrine. _How did we get here? I mean he. This is supposed to be 20 miles from the shack. Not to mention what it can do._ Bill looked back to Pine Tree, who had a curious gleam in his eye, and back to the shrine. Thinking, Bill (mentally) grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

_Now **that’s** a plan._

Clearing his throat as Dipper reached for the mirror, Bill grabbed his attention as he said,

 

" Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you, Pine Tree."

 

**Dipper POV**

 

Dipper yelped and pulled his hand back as the insane triangle’s voice rang across the clearing. Whipping around to face him, Dipper pointed his finger at Bill Cipher.

“You!” He shouted. Bill rolled his eye.

“You know I have a name Pine Tree.” Dipper glared at him. Glancing at the bird bath behind him, Dipper lowered his arm and waved it towards the bird bath instead.

“Did you bring me here? What’s in the bird bath?” Dipper shouted again. Bill held up his hand.

“Stop shouting, nope and,” Bill eyes widened in glee. “it’s, a, seeecret!” Dipper glowered up at Bill. _I’m never gonna get a straight answer from him, am I?_ Rolling his eyes, Dipper decided to go along with it.

“Why is it a secret?” Dipper sighed. _I just can’t stop sighing today._ Bill closed his eye and crossed his arms.

“Not telling!”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That’s a terrible reason.”

“I don’t care kid, I exist only for me.” Dipper groaned. Turning around so he wouldn’t have to face the stupid demon, Dipper studied the bird bath. The mirror-like substance shimmered in front of him and he felt a sudden uncontrollable urge to touch it. Without thinking Dipper raised his arm towards the bath, his fingertips centimeters from brushing the surface. He heard Bill gasp and utter something against his action but the blood had rushed to his head and he heard nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat. Not missing a beat, Dipper thrust his hand into the bath… and… nothing happened. Dipper tried to ignore his crumbling excitement and faked a smug grin aimed at Bill who still seemed somewhat horrified.

“Nothing secretive or dangerous here.” Feeling like he actual might’ve won a battle against Bill, Dippers fake smile turned into a real one.

Until Bill started laughing and five seconds later Dipper felt a shooting pain up his right arm that settled on his shoulder. “Agh. Wh- wha..t… is this?” Dipper mumbled. He crouched over in pain, his head hitting the pavement while his left hand held onto the burning pain that was his right shoulder. Dippers eyes widened and his mind started racing for possible outcomes. Most resulting in death. _Whoa! Calm down me. I’m NOT gonna die, not from some pain in the arm. Even if the cause of the pain was a magical source… But-_

“You don’t look so well Pine Tree.” Bill now floated a foot away from Dippers head. Dipper huffed and lifted his head so he could glare at the demon but froze when he saw the expression he had. Bill actually looked somewhat concerned. _Weird. Usually he’s laughing at my pain… as he said: ‘Pain is hilarious.’_ Disconcerted by his expression, Dipper was only able to muster a ‘wha?’ as Bill snapped his fingers and he felt the pain in his shoulder soften a little. It still felt like something was burned into his skin. Dipper stood up, still holding onto his shoulder. He gave Bill a suspicious look.

“Thanks.” Bill said nothing but eyed him warily. Taking his chance Dipper straightened his posture and asked, “Bill, how did you even know I was here?” Bill seemed to beam at that.

“What can I say Pine Tree, I have,” His eye appeared to grow as he finished, “eyes _everywhere._ ”

 

Dipper awoke with a start from the stump he was sitting on. The Shack was a couple yards away from him. He twisted his head around frantically, trying to make sense of his ordeal. _All…  a dream? But I could’ve sworn… Did I? The pain felt so real._  Dipper groped his right shoulder. There was no pain. Frowning, Dipper shook his head. _Whatever._ The rain started to fall heavily now making DIpper tighten his hoodie. Halfway to the Shack, he heard a noise behind him. Turning and squinting at the source of the noise, Dipper struggled to find the source. “Hello?” Dipper yelled. Stepping back towards the stump, Dipper raised his head to yell once more just as an angry, avenging gnome came bolting from a bush and ran into his leg. Dipper yelped and struggled to retain his balance but it was too late. Dipper stumbled and unavoidably tripped over the stump. Crying out somewhat unmanly, Dipper covered his eyes as the pain in his shoulder exploded and a white light burst in front of him. The unmistakable sound of phonograph music and of a bustling city surrounded him. Just when he started to find himself losing consciousness he could’ve sworn he felt someone grab his wrist. Then everything went black.

 

 


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's new beginning in the 1920's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, I WILL BE ATTEMPTING A 1920'S SLANG. IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON OR WHAT THEY ARE SAYING YOU COULD BE LIKE DIPPER AND CONTINUE BEING OBLIVIOUS THROUGHOUT THE FIC, OR YOU COULD JUST LOOK IT UP WITH ONE OF THESE LINKS:  
> http://www.1929anupperclassaffair.com/Flapperspeak.pdf  
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/samweiner/1920s-slang-that-needs-to-make-a-comeback#.saOJ96DDW  
> http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm  
> http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.com/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html  
> http://www.dieselpunks.org/profiles/blogs/a-flapper-to-english
> 
>  
> 
> I KNOW. ITS A LOT.   
> K, READING.

_Drip_. A fat drop of water fell on dippers cheek.

“Hey Mac, he ain’t looking so hot. Not that his fluky clothes ain’t helpin.” Said a sarcastic, weasley voice. “He Big Sleepin?” Dipper face was pressed against a cold, damp, stone floor. _Big...Sleeping? Is that a phrase…?_ His whole body ached in pain making him fear the consequences if he even thought about moving. Something poked him in the back.

“I don’t think so boy.” Said a deeper, and more gruff, voice. “See there, he twitched.”

“So what, he got a little too spifflicated?” Weasel

“Probably.” Gruffy. Dippers head spun. _What are they saying? “Mac?” “Spifflicated?” That sounds like something Grunkle Stans Dad would say- Wait. Think. What is the last thing you remember me…_ A flash of falling into the bottomless pit and a bright light zoomed through his mind. Dipper eyes snapped open. _Did I get transported somewhere…?_ Dipper struggled to control his growing panic.

Noticing his awakening, Weasel man smiled from his perch on a barrel.

“Ah, Daisy’s waking up!” Dipper sat up to get better look of the Weasel man who actually reminded him of a weasel. Said weasel looked to be in his mid-twenties had bright orange hair and an aftershave. He had mischievous look permanently attached to his sky blue eyes and a body type similar to his own. Weaselhead wore highwaisted beige pants equipped with black suspenders and a button up white shirt. To top it all off he donned a grey newsboy hat and some wingtip shoes. _Definitely Grunkle Stan's dad's style. And why the hell did he call me “Daisy?”_ Ignoring Weasel, Dipper tried to get an idea where, or when, he was.

Dipper was laying in a dirty alleyway. It was daytime and morning according to the slowly growing noise coming from the street a couple yards from him. From his narrowed view he could see automobiles zooming across the main road and businessman rushing with their briefcases. Skyscrapers were the towers of a castle and the surrounding buildings were it’s castle walls. Despite his current predicament, Dipper couldn’t help but be amazed.

 

Until he felt a burly fist grab him by his navy hood, painfully yanked him from the ground, and flipped him around to find himself face to face with a very angry bald man.

 

Being the only other man in the alley way, Dipper speculated he was the gruff voice man and man did it fit. The man before him was first off just past the 40 mark, bald, but was sporting a very envious black mustache. He had a square jaw, yet wore tiny circular spectacles(which didn’t make sense, but Dipper argued with himself that he’s probably in the 1920’s so most things probably won’t make sense), which covered his dark eyes. Gruff man easily towered over him and Dipper guessed he was a little over six feet, Dipper being only about 5’ 8. He wore a white apron, underneath the apron Dipper could see a black vest, another white button up, a red tie, black pants, and black leather shoes. He had a little bit of a gut, but it seemed normal in comparison to the muscles in the rest of his body.

Still holding him by his hoodie, Gruff man leaned in close, a scowl plastered across his face. Poking him the chest, Gruff man growled out, ”Look here son, you may not be from around here, but listen when I say this:” The gruff man let go of Dippers hoodie and poked( which felt like a push) him into the wall. Eyes narrowed, the guy looked ready to kill. Dipper gulped. _Great, not five minutes here and i’m already angering people._ Gruff man opened his mouth, continuing his speech. “People around here have to watch each others backs, so when I help out a boy like you who’s seen better days, I expect some thanks. Got it?” Dipper blinked and let out an awkward cough.

“Sorry, i’ve… uh… I was a little overwhelmed is all.” Dipper stuttered. “I felt a little lost when you woke me up there.” Gruff man still looked unsatisfied. “Oh, and thanks! Really, I don’t know what would've happened without your help.” Dipper smiled. _Though, all he did was poke me with a stick…_ Weasel stuck his head out from behind Gruffy, a stupid grin on his face.

“Wow, he even talks fluky too!” Ducking around Gruffy’s arms, he grabbed both of dippers hands and shook them. “Names Winston Sadonski. Your local celebrity. Everyone here in town say i’m- OOF!” Winston train of speaking was interrupted by a hard five-star to his back given to him by Gruffy.

“Yeah, tell it to Sweeney Winston.” Gruffy grunted as he turned back to Dipper, his anger gone. With a relaxed smile, a 360 to his previous mood, Gruffy said. “My name’s Alan G. Prui, but most mac’s call me ‘Mr.G.’” Raising an eyebrow, “and your’s son?”

“How about ‘Mr. Fluky?’” Winston wheezed out from the ground.

“Oh, Dry up Wince and let the bot speak!” Gruffy barked. Dipper stifled a chuckle at the men’s relationship and sputtered out.

“My name is Dipper… Pines.”

 

There was a long-drawn out pause.

 

Winston burst out laughing, clutching his sides and tears in his eyes.

“Even his NAME is fluky!” Dipper couldn’t help but turn a little red as the man continued laughing. Mr. G appeared to be holding back a chuckle too. Crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, Dipper grumbled.

“It is NOT funny!”

“Oh, but it IS mac!” Wince guffawed. “I haven’t- HAHA- laughed this hard- HEEHEE- in a LONG time!”

After a couple a minutes, Winston was finally able to control himself and the conversation was able to continue. Winston got up from the ground and leaned against the opposite a wall in the alley. Raising an eyebrow, Winston eyes glinted as he spoke. “You’re really not from here are ya mac?” Dipper shuffled his feet.

“No…”

“You got any dough.” Dipper felt his face go a little red as he felt nothing in his pockets.

“No…” _Oh, god. How will survive in a city that **revolves** around money?_

“You got a place to stay?”

“Uh… no.” Dipper felt his voice sounding weaker. Winston was giving him ‘you’re fluky AND pathetic’ look.

“Do you own _anything_?” Winston sounded about done with this conversation.

“I own my clothes and my identity.” Winston barked out a laugh and gave him an indistinguishable look.

“Mac right now you only own one thing and it ain’t your identity.” Wince’s voice was cold. “Here in the land of the free, identity is something you gotta buy and lemme tell ya: It ain’t cheap.” Dipper paled slightly. _Wasn’t the 1920’s a good time? No, they had a bunch a Illegal immigrant issues...I think. Wait a minute, I don’t even have my ID with me. If I get caught, will I be… exported_. Panic seized Dipper and froze him place. Mr. G, who had been patiently waiting on the sidelines, noticed Dippers predicament and sighed for the tenth time that morning. Bonking Winston on the head, he set both hands on the panicking boys shoulders.

“Pines, how about you come work for my shop.”

 

It was early morning and all the blinds were drawn. It was pitch black, except for the minor cracks of light from the window. The room had a smoky haze to it which plagued all furniture to forever hold a tobacco scent. There wasn’t much furniture in the first place however. Only a desk, one lamp, a few chairs and one highly prestigious leather armchair. Bill Cipher stood before his window, looking down at the streets of Chicago below. People were scurrying about their day, businessman haggled, tourists toured, policeman patrolled. _Ants, all of them_. Bill could imagine himself crushing all of them with the step of his foot.  But, he couldn’t.

Not when Dipper Pines could be somewhere in that nest. Bill’s golden eyes narrowed as he continued staring down at the streets. _I need him._

It had been two years since Dipper had opened the portal and brought him and Bill back to the ‘Roaring Twenties’ as the humans called it. Bill hadn’t meant to follow Pine Tree into the portal, he was hoping the kid would get stuck here for the rest of his life, then he wouldn’t mess with his plans. But, when Bill was watching him fall in, the fear across his face, something had made him rush forward to his aid and well now here he was.

Bill also had turned into a human in the process. _The portal wasn’t supposed to react that way which means Pine Tree somehow caused it._ Bill mused. He had golden hair and eyes. Even his skin held a slightly golden hue to it. As far as he could tell, he was tall. He wore a black fedora with a yellow strip of cloth tied around the base, a black pinstripe vest with a tie, a white button up, matching black pants, black and white wingtip shoes, and a gold chain attached to his pocketwatch. Bill glanced down at his hands, stretching the fingers around, and scowled.Sure, the human body was somewhat useful and he could wreak havoc on people without having to invade their minds, but he still found it lacking and full of flaws. Bill still owned some of his ever expanding power, but it was only a small fraction of it. Which highly annoyed him.  He needed Pine Tree in order to get it back and return home if need be.

 

But, Pine Tree had never showed up.

 

Bill had arrived in the world two years ago, surprised by his form and ready to exact his revenge on the twin but… he never showed.

 

Bill waited a week in the alley before he finally left.

 

It was then that Bill Cipher built his empire. Easily defeating some of the major mob bosses in the area, it only took a month for Bill to become number one in the streets. After that is all building support and money. He had a few enemies, one being a highly annoying Vampire boss, (Vampires were big then), but nothing he couldn’t handle. Now, here Bill was in his Cipher family. He actually enjoyed the role too, he had all the slang down, and he enjoyed the mindless carnage the people brought to each other. It was a game filled with deals and he, being the master dealer, owned the rulebook. Bill even forgot about Pine Tree every now and then, until he found himself on a day, like today, where he was brooding at the window wondering where in the _hell_  he was. Bill knew he would be able to tell when the boy got here. With his eyes, he could see all the minor demons and monsters lurking in the dark. Yet, he still wondered despite his knowledge.

Bill finally turned from the window, tired of his moping when he felt a shudder throughout the building. All his senses heightened as he felt a rush of power rain through the city. He whipped back to the window and thrust opened the blinds. Up in the sky, unbeknownst to the humans, was white circular portal. Clouds circled around it like a storm as the portal pulsed with energy. At its epicenter flashed images of different worlds and at the same time shone like the sun. Staring at the sight, a malicious grin spread across Bill’s face.

 

“Now the fun begins.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More introduction stuff, SORRY!!! I will get into more BillDip it just is a slow-ish start... At least I think so, tell me what you think!! Again first fic so idk if i'm going into to much detail or anything. I DO(kinda) have a decent plot. So yay for that at least.  
> Also, Mr. G is amazing so love him. He has a different way of speaking than most people. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!(SORRY ITS SO SHORT)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I forgot.
> 
>  
> 
> But I didn't.

Dipper nearly tripped on his apron as he stacked boxes up behind the counter. Catching himself, and the wooden box, he sighed in relief. _What is with me and tripping lately?_

“Careful Mac, you could give your fluky to the boxes.” Said Winston's annoyingly chipper voice from behind him. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Hah hah, haven’t heard that one in a while.” He said in voice that clearly has heard it for the fiftieth time in the past hour. While Winston was a seemingly fun guy for the short amount of time he’s known him, his jokes got old quick. Even Mr. G appeared to be sick of it too.

“Lay off of him Wince and get back to work! I don’t pay you to stand around and make the same jokes all day.” Mr. G thundered. Winston took the hint went back to restocking the shop. Apparently, that’s how they found Dipper in the first place; they went outside to check if the truck with the new supplies was coming in and there he was.

Dipper still couldn’t believe the situation he was got pushed into.

~~

“Dipper, how about you come work for my shop.” Dipper, gave the man an incredulous look.

“Wha-”

“Great idea boss!” Winston butt in and swinging an arm across Dipper’s shoulders. “We’ve needed an extra hand.” Dipper’s face changed from incredulous to alarm.

“But-”

“ _And_ you could get some of that dough you’re missing. Since you’re broke. And homeless.” Winston continued. Dipper untangled himself from Winston’s grip. Waving his hands, Dipper tried to refuse.

“But I-”

“Oh hey! _And_ Mr. G here has himself an extra room in his grocery shop.” To emphasize Winston pointed to the building to their left. Dipper shook his head.

“I can-”

“Attaboy, and how!” Dipper was left in utter confusion and despair as Winston turned to Mr. G with a big smile on his face. “There ya see? Now you have an extra worker to help man the ship.” Mr. G nodded, and gave Dipper a hard look. Mr. G was a man of few words, unless angered, and Dipper had yet to decipher his silent language. Winston had it down though and instantly responded with:

“You’re right, he needs different clothes.” Dipper froze in shock.

“What?”

~~

Dipper rolled the sleeves of his borrowed white button up as he mentally shrugged off the memory. _I mean, it makes sense to change my clothes since they're 'weird' and not from this century. But..._ Dipper eyed his black vest, black trousers and black oxford shoes. _Why do they all wear the same exact clothes?!_ Dipper waved the thought away as he walked behind the counter and started organizing the supplies. For a brief second he felt twelve years old again; working at the Shack with his family. He remembered all his misadventures, the monsters he met, the mysteries. A small smile spread across his lips. A rough hand patted him on the shoulder. Dipper turned to see Mr.G smiling at him. “Glad to see you’re cheering up now.” Mr.G glanced at Dippers organizing handiwork and nodded in approval. “Not bad, you’re alright at this Pines.”Dipper grinned.

“Thanks… I-uh- used work at a shop back at home.” Mr. G raised an eyebrow

“So you do have a home.” Dipper’s face fell.

“Not anymore…” He mumbled quietly. Mr. G was silent for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable, and Dipper squirmed a little under his stare. Finally, he ruffled Dippers hair and gave him another pat on the shoulder.

“Well, you’re welcome here now son so you can stop frowning.” Dipper was instantly reminded of Grunkle Stan and his rugged way of showing he cared. Here Mr.G had just met him literally hours ago but he showed the same amount of care towards him as Grunkle Stan would. Beaming up at him Dipper nodded in agreement.

“Ugh, skip the barneymugging and let’s actually get some work done.”Wince whined from the back room door. Mr.G whipped around, back to his gruff self, and gave Winston a look that could kill.

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

“That’s what I’m say-” WInston argued.

“Well then get back to work then!”

“But-”

“Dipper,why don’t you and Wince go check the alley for the new shipment, eh?” Dipper, who had been laughing on the sidelines, straightened to attention.

“Okay, sir!” Winston threw his arms up in agitation and sulked out the door, Dipper anxiously following. Upon entering the deserted alley, Winston kicked the wall as he spotted a bunch of wooden boxes stacked along the wall and muttered something under his breath. Dipper stood awkwardly behind him as Winston kneeled down to check the boxes. Looking up, Winston motioned Dipper to come closer.

“C’mon Fluky, I don’t want to be out here all day.” Dipper scowled and crossed his arms.

“Quit calling me that! I told you my name before, so use it!” Winston barked out a laugh.

“You slay me, you think I’m gonna stop razzing a guy who is the definition of fluky? No way Mac.” Dipper mentally sighed in agitation. _Jeez, 1920’s slang is like an entirely new language._ Dipper smiled slightly. _Mabel would love this._ “Fluky!” He vaguely heard Winston. _I wonder what those guys are doing right now? Wait, technically I’m not even born yet… So would they even notice that i’m gone? If I can even **get** back. How would I get back?_ “Fluky!!” Dipper ignored Winston, lost in thought. _It has to do with that weird shrine substance that I touched… and Bill._ Dipper crossed his arms, thinking hard. _In that huge light, I felt something touch my arm… right? Then-_

“DIPPER.” Winston screeched in Dippers face, interrupting his thoughts and making him jump. Glaring at Winston, Dipper realized he wasn’t even looking at him. He was staring at something behind him. With a look of horror on his face.

_“Still as lost as ever, ay’ Pine Tree?”_ Dipper stilled just as quickly as he whipped towards the voice… and tried not to gape at the sight.

Bill was human.

An attractive tall human with shining blonde hair, and a muscular physique, and and beautiful gold eyes- **BUT** \- Dipper _obviously_ didn’t notice that. Not at all. Nope.

Dipper’s mind starting to go 500 mph. _Bill is here. But as a human? No dreamscape either._ Dipper thought, noting the still colorful walls. Glancing behind him, he could see Winston looking from Dipper to Bill. A mixture of confusion and downright terror painted onto his face. _He still inflicting fear on others though._ Looking behind Bill’s shoulder he noticed three large men, all wearing black shades, fedora’s and pinstriped suits. All holding very large guns… Dipper’s eyes widened in fear. _That is definitely **NOT** good._ Facing Bill, Dipper felt instinctively backed away a step away. _Is he here to kill me?_ Bill grinned as if sensing Dipper’s thoughts.

“Relax kid, I’m not here to bump you off.” Bill rested a hand on the alley wall and leaned in closely. His eyes full of amusement. “Not today, at least.” Dipper shivered slightly. Eyes still wide Dipper was in a state of utter confusion. _Bill is so different as a human. Less robotic and more…human._ Bill’s grin grew even wider. “What’s the matter Pine Tree,” Bill grabbed Dippers face, forcing him to look upward. Dipper blushed as Bill’s face got even closer. “Cat got your tongue?” Bill winked, which was really only a blink allowing Dipper to snap out of his weird shock. Dipper smacked away Bills arm and crossed his own.

"Bill, what the hell did you do to me this time?" Dipper sassed. "And you better have answers and a way back home." Bill froze, the smile plastered on his face. Dipper could feel Winston clutching onto his shirt. _Bill must have a big impression if he can get Wince to quiet down._ Glancing between Winston and Bills Frozen smile state, Dipper tried not to show his uneasiness as the tension in the air slowly rose. _Maybe egging on a Mafia leader wasn't the best idea... But its Bill, I've beat him before._ Feeling sure of himself, Dipper stood up straighter.

And Bill laughed. Flipping around in his stylish manner Bill walked around the alley like it was his own personal stage. "You want to leave Pine Tree? But, you only just got here. I mean..." Bill pointed a gun at Dipper's face as he turned back around, grinning one more. "The fun is just starting."

Dipper paled as he stared at the gun. _Alright then, I guess Human Bill is very different. Stay calm Dipper you can do this._ Trying to look composed, Dipper looked at Bill dead in the eye. "You wouldn't-"

_**Bang** _

 

 

Dipper's eyes widened as he felt Winston drop to the ground behind him. Smoke curled from the head of Bill's revolver. Without missing a beat, Bill blew the smoke away and aimed the gun yet again at Dipper. As Bill was grinning his abnormal grin, Dipper realized there was an actually manic joy in Bill's eyes.

"You were saying Pine Tree?" Dipper's legs wouldn't move. Here he was facing a Bill he has never met before who was seconds away from shooting him in the face. All reasoning for punching the answers out of Bill drained out of Dipper leaving him terrified. Dipper glanced behind him and only made out a clump of clothes, Winston's tangerine hair and a crimson pool on the rocky ground. _I gotta help Winston, but-_ As if reading his thoughts Bill cocked his gun. "Don't even think about it Pine-" _**SLAM**_

The shop door burst open with Mr.G and his storm of rage. In his hands he held what looked like a large grenade launcher, much to Dippers shock that Mr.G even owned a gun. In the millisecond that he crashed through the door, Mr. G yelled,"Pines, RUN." And he shot.

The alley erupted into a white smoke. Coughing violently, Dipper searched for Winston's body until he felt a gruff arm grab his arm. Dipper recoiled before realizing the hand belonged to Mr.G. Squinting in the smoke Dipper saw Mr. G shush him, lean over and picked up Winston carefully. Now carrying Winston on his back, Mr. g handed Dipper a mask and mouthed to him, "Run," before racing down to the far side of the alley. Placing the mask over his mouth Dipper sprinted down the alley to the side closest to the street and through the mafia members, all of whom were hacking fiercely. Even in the thick smoke, Dipper could feel Bill's eyes on him, observing him like he was his personal toy. Dipper shivered.

Barging through the smoke cloud and onto the sidewalk, Dippers eye’s watered as they adjusted to the harsh light that was now mid-morning. A small crowd had gathered at the edge of the alleyway but most just wisely walked by and pretended they saw nothing. In the distance Dipper could already hear police sirens, but they were very faint. _Probably going to be a few minutes til’ they actually get here._ Behind him the mobsters’ coughing started to subside. Taking that as the hint to get the hell out of where he was, Dipper darted down the street. Which was covered in almost everything that Dipper _really_ didn’t need in his way right now.

Leaping over crates, sidestepping people, and knocking over signs Dipper was facing a Chicago obstacle course. Citizens yelped as he pushed past them and merchants hollered as he clipped food baskets and spilled its contents across the street. Dipper had only gotten halfway down the street when he heard another gunshot. Ducking instinctively, Dipper dodged a flapper girl who shrieked at the noise. _CrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCRAP._ Dipper thought. _Where do I even run **to**?_ Hearing the growing noise of multiple steps, Dipper assumed the men had finally started to follow him. _But, how many?_ Looking over his shoulder as he half-vaulted(he failed to stick the landing) over a food cart, Dipper discerned there to be two men, and Bill. All of them being only 40 ft behind him. Dipper sped up frantically, breathing heavily. _Man, I really should have done more fitness stuff in my high school gym classes… Anyways, I can’t last much longer with my amount of stamina so, how to get rid of them…_ Looking up, a flash of red crossed his vision. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “Now, _**that’s**_ a plan.”

***Bill POV***

Bill was enjoying this way too much. After years of boring and uneventful conquering, it had only taken five minutes of being with Pine Tree to make things exciting. Leaping over a fallen barrel, Bill didn’t even to try to hide his beaming expression. _An especially strange phenomenon._ A roaring curiosity boiled through Bill.Racing behind Pine Tree, Bill noticed him glancing back every now and then. _Probably trying to find a way to escape. Bill smirked. Don't think you can get away from me this time Pine Tree-_

Dipper darted into the, now highly active and car filled, street. Bill felt like something punched him in the gut while drowning in a sea filled with his fear at the same time as he stared at Pine Tree dodging a car in the street. A strange feeling he only got one other time in the hundreds of thousands of years Bill had been alive. A memory from two years of Dipper keeling over in pain as the mirror-water absorbed into his arm. Bill felt time slow down as Dipper maneuvered his way through the street. Bill slowed down slightly, eyes widened and glued to Pine Tree’s back. Not until he made his way through the street did time go back to normal. Bill inwardly sighed in relief and shook his head while he sped up and darted through the street as well. _Stupid Pine Tree and Human emotions._ The one thing Bill hadn’t gotten accustomed to was how much feelings affected his daily life and actions.

It was exhausting.

Across the street Bill would have lost Dipper in the crowd if it weren’t for the strange connection they shared when they went through the portal together.( Bill had only realized it when he started tracking Pine Tree that morning.) Amongst the crowd of heads Bill spotted Dippers fluffy brown hair just before it zipped into a tall extravagant building. Unlike all the other buildings around it, this skyscraper was a deep brick red and was designed with a Gothic look. Gargoyles towered over all on the ledges and ivy hung from the corners of the building. A lavish ivory awning outlined the entrance while a gilded sign labeled "The Red Palace," was brandished near the entryway. Flappers and their men walked in and out of the tower as well as businessmen carrying their suitcases and, with Bill's eyes, heavy guns. Eyeing the architecture Bill mentally cursed and sidled into a nearby alley, his two men followed after him. After catching his breath the bigger of the two men asked. "Boss why are stopping? Did you lose him?" The shorter guy laughed,

"Lose him? Did you see the Mac? He was only a weak sister, a pillowcase. There's no way." Bill rolled his eyes. _Humans_.

"He snuck into another trouble boys lodge. I need you to snap a cap and take the air while I head inside, ya follow?" The larger man nodded while the short one piped up,

" You gonna snatch him? Need any soup?" Bill huffed a laugh, oozing out self-confidence as he replied with a haughty laugh.

"Not today."

***Dipper POV***

Dipper couldn't count how many times he's been utterly shocked by everything around him. The interior of the building he ran into was crimson red. Everything was a shade of red or contrasted very well with the blazing color. The carpet was red, walls, ceiling- Everything. The only things that weren't the flaming color was the flamboyant golden chandelier and gilded columns. People were still bustling around inside the building and Dipper, remembering the task at hand, struggled to get through the clumps of people.Dippers original plan was to lose, and maybe fight off with the element of surprise, Bill and his phonies. However, Dippers slow progress of even walking through the lobby dramatically changed that idea. _Gotta hide, but where?_ Dipper heard a primal shriek from outside the building. He didn't even have to turn around to see Bill's eyes on him. The lobby had turned into utter chaos from the sound of the shriek and Dipper rushed to the closest side to him turned into a hallway grabbed the first doorknob he could see and tree himself inside, making sure not to make a loud slam with the door as he closed it.

Dipper's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, adrenaline pumped through his body and his stomach twisted in knots. It's only like a game of hide and seek, Dipper told himself in order to calm his nerves. _Yeah, a game where if you're found you're dead. Or worse._ Said the less-optimistic side of Dipper, otherwise known as the anti-Mabel. Dripping in sweat, Dipper attempted to quiet his heavy breathing. Feeling around, Dipper realized he had chosen a strong and well-guarded _broom_ closet as his designated safety, and not obvious, zone. _Oh, **SHIT**._ Outside the room Dipper heard quiet footsteps approaching his safe zone. **_DOUBLE SHIT_**. Mentally panicking, Dipper held his breath as the steps got ever closer.

The steps stopped outside his door. Dipper counted the seconds until, someone knocked on the door.

A chipper and singsong voice sounded from the other side "Knock, knock Pine Tree, are you waiting for me?"

An instant later, the door was opening and Bill was hovering over him. Grabbing his chin, Bill leaned down and grinned winningly. "That's enough of our game of cat and mouse." Despite Dipper’s precarious situation he felt his face warm at Bill’s closeness to his face. As Dipper has close to zero knowledge of anything borderline of the large genre of romance, he had absolutely no idea what to do. _Uh, Um. Wait-I still need to get away. Right? But, what if Bill shoots me? No, if Bill wanted to shoot me he would’ve already so- What do I do?_ Bill, who was just smiling in amusement at Dipper’s strife, shut the broom door behind him.

Leaving just Bill and Dipper in a tiny, personal space invading, broom closet.

Alone.

Dipper backed away instantly, erasing his thoughts on Bill closeness(and attractiveness), and glared at him.

“What do you want Bill?” Bill acted surprised, a mocking tone to his voice.

“Why Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree! I have no idea what you mean!” Grabbing whatever was behind him, Dipper thrust a broom in Bill’s face threateningly.

“You know exactly what I mean Bill! Where-No- When am I? Did you send me to the fucking past!? Can you even do that? I thought you were a damn dream demon, not a portal… time-traveling… demon!” Dipper vented, still pointing his broom at Bill. Bill straightened and grabbed his own chin in thought. A mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“Sounds like someone is a little cranky…” Knocking the broom away Bill took a step forward and placed a hand on the side of the wall, towering even more over Dipper, who was now standing against the wall. “You really wanna know what’s going on?” Dipper scowled while crossing his arms. Again with the roundabout answers.

“That’s the whole point in asking isn’t it?” Bill laughed heartily, the whole head roll back and tears in his eyes laugh. Dipper frowned, confused. _It wasn’t even funny…_ Recovering, Bill stood up and wiped his eyes.

“Man, has it been boring without you Pine Tree.” Bill went back to his towering position and Dipper felt his face flush softly. _Without? Been? Was I gone for a while?_ Dipper thought. “How about this Pine Tree…” Bill grabbed Dipper’s chin once again and brought his face closer to Bill’s. Dipper gasped out of shock to the movement and felt his heart start racing all over again. Bill paused a moment to squeeze out more of Dipper’s mental trauma.

“If you make a deal with me, I’ll tell you how to get home.”

 

**_Triple Shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHH YAY CHAPTER 3! Okay so first off apologies because it's SUPEr late. I am a busy student and being in a marching band does not help me with free time. I am going to try my best to update these as fast as possible!! (This chapter is also kinda late cuz' i had a little case of writers block which cause me to not want to write and such and so forth.)   
> I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or if the thoughts are italicized or any mistakes at all I just really wanted to get this out and my process of writing is a bitch in the fact that I type it on drive and then have to re-edit ALL of my writing in the correct format and blah. IT'S A PROCESS. IT'S ALSO LATE AND I'M TIRED.
> 
> Hope it's not too boring, again it's ,my first fic and stuff.  
> Mr.G is awesome.  
> Yay for 1920's slang  
> Have fun trying to get what it means or you can look it up here:  
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/samweiner/1920s-slang-that-needs-to-make-a-comeback#.saOJ96DDW  
> http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm  
> http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.com/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html  
> http://www.dieselpunks.org/profiles/blogs/a-flapper-to-english
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Imma gonna sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper swallowed thickly. “A… deal…?” The sane part of Dipper’s mind told him to toss even the thought of a deal with Bill out the window and never look back.

But the other part hesitated on the idea about going home. Bill’s grin widened arrogantly, he knew he had Dipper hooked. Slipping his hand from Dippers chin, he stepped a bit back while nonchalantly adjusting his tie before, ultimately, snapping his signature cane into the room.

“That’s right Pine Tree o’mine.” His eyes flashed as he leaned forward, his hands resting on his cane. Dipper growled at Bills pompous behavior. _No, a deal with_ **_him_ ** _can’t be good no matter how great the outcome sounds._ Trying to look as uninterested as possible, Dipper raised his head in a snooty manner.

“Thanks but…” Dipper started pacing towards the door, his hand reaching for the handle as he said, “... no thanks-”

Something hooked around his arm reaching for the door and viciously wrenched him back. The young male cried out as his head and back was slammed into the wall. Just as quickly as Dipper was thrown back was the end of Bill’s cane banging into the wall an inch from his head. He froze at the icy look the blonde was giving him. Bill’s eyes seemed to hold a golden fire as he glowered down at him, his lips drawn into a tight smile. Not withdrawing his weapon from the wall, Bill propped his arms on his end of the cane while he bent his head ever closer to Dippers. Eyes feral, Bill grinned maliciously.

“Tut tut Pine Tree. I am just flabbergasted with your… behavior.” His golden irises flashed warningly. “How rude of you to walk off without even hearing what my deal is?” His face pale with a mixture of fear and determination, Dipper struggled to look Bill in the eye.

“ E-...even if I listen, what makes you think I'm willing to pay the price?” Dipper shot back. He was sick of Bill pushing him around. The blondes fearsome look expired replaced by one filled with his smugness.

“ Don't worry Pine Tree,” Bill lifted one of his hands to swipe playfully at the brunettes nose. “ what I have to offer is choice you won't be able to refuse.” Giggling as if he had already won, Bill stood up and waved a golden contract into the air. “Now here's the fine print if you wanted to read all the nasty details ~” Dipper frowned. _He’s acting strangely giddy… this can't be good._ Rubbing his sore back as he stood up, Dipper reached for the paper- which had been floating midair, just a normal day for Dipper- and started reading. Bill waited patiently, a weird look on his face.

_Okay so- This contract states blah blah blah, non-refundable- when was it ever?- words, word, words- ah, little drawing of Bill- the person or party signing agrees to-_

Dipper's eyes flew open. Bill suddenly seemed very interested in his nails. The brunettes eyes flying from the parchment to the idiotic demon, Dipper finally threw down the paper.

“No.” Bill sidled a glance at him

“Hmmm?” Bill hummed

“I’m not signing this shitty contract!!” Dipper roared. Bill only chuckled.

“Which part of it is ‘shitty’” Bill pulled up his hands to put air quotes around the vulgar term.

“Oh, I don't know,” Dipper spoke sarcastically. “Maybe the part saying, ‘the signing party agrees to give up all humanistic rights to the contract holder for him to do with as he pleases.’” Dipper threw his arms around in mock confusion. “ Or maybe the little snip-bit saying ‘the party also agrees to become the contract holder's property for, again, to do as he pleases.’ I think that's the part that just **maybe** is the deal breaker on this one. So, no Bill- gonna have to decline your ‘wonderful’ offer.” Dipper pulling his hands up to put air quotes around the word ‘wonderful.’

A heavy pause ensued between the two of them. Huffing after his rant, Dipper refused to lose eye-contact with the golden-eyed demon. Bill also refused to speak, smirking while he let the air grew heavier and heavier and causing the brunette to feel more and more anxious. After what felt like an eternity, Dipper felt hope rise within him. _Maybe I actually got through to-_

“Pffffft- HAha haha haaa!”

Dipper blinked.

Bill had burst into laughter

_What?_ Confusion ran across his face. Pushing down his fears, Dipper yelled. “What’s so funny!?!?”

The blondes back was turned and he was now banging on the wall. Apparently Dipper was one of the best comedians Bill knew because he was crying with giggles as if he heard the best joke ever. Never a good sign when with a demon.

“Pine tree, pine tree, pine tree…,” Bill turned towards him. “ you don't actually think you have a choice do you?” His snarky attitude resounding with each word.

Not bothering to hide his confusion, Dipper frowned.

“What do you mean?” The brunette spoke slowly. Bills grin appeared.

“ Pine Tree have you heard of the _Crimson Deals_?”

“Noo..oo?” Bills gaze sharpened.

“ To put it simply, it's a slave trade.”

 

The room dropped ten degrees. A cold, anxious fear started building in dippers stomach and his eyes widened.

“what?” The brunette responded lamely.

“ A slave trade. Almost all the bosses in town use it in order to keep their business going. All kinds of people get out in there- rich, poor, women, men, children and even…” Gold eyes flashed. “Illegal immigrants.”

Dipper couldn't breathe.

“Illegal?” He shook his head refusing to comprehend what Bill was saying. “ No- I'm not. I was born in the United States-”

“That's in the future though pine” Bill shrugged. Dipper grit his teeth.

“Even so I'm… I'm me-” A cold finger was pressed against Dippers lips. His whole body stiffened as Bill looked him dead in the eye, unblinking.

 

“Listen up Pine Tree, I'm growing tired of this idle chatter so let me spare you the minutes of debate your pretty little head would love to ponder over and tell you the reality of the situation.” The brunette, trying his best to ignore a specific little adjective Bill had just used, blinked in response. Clearing his throat, Bill began:

“Pine Tree at this point you have three choices is front of you. Two of them… not so great. And the other one is…” Bill seemed to purr as he said. “ more satisfying. Now, the first option is the lovely _Crimson Deal_ , which is a slave trade run by another leader, like myself, and you happen to be in- at the present moment-, one of his many, hotels.” Dipper paled as Bill grinned. “ Now unless you want be captured, bought and off to do… Well, almost anything- nothing pleasant I'll tell you that.” Dippers eyes were as wide as saucers. “ Don't worry Pine Tree, you won't be in that trade unless you choose that option. Road number two is only slighter better but I guess that depends on your point of view.” Dipper tried not scream at Bills nonchalant attitude towards his struggle. “Choice two is simple: Deportation!”

“What!?!” Dipper, who had pushed Bills arm away so his finger was no longer covering his mouth, yelped.

“Yes Pine Tree, now let me finish. In these times, what year is it? 1920 something in human years? Well-”

“I think I would know what's going on in American history at this time. I mean there is this thing called school Bill.” Dipper muttered. As much as Dipper knew about the time, that didn't quell his growing unease. Eyeing him with annoyance, Bill continued on.

“Anyways the country will report you to Europe. They aren't too keen on… visitors right now with the, what was it, ‘red menace?’ Pine Tree as fun as Europe will be how bout’ you tell me, with your school level education…” Bill paused for extra emphasis. “ how much more fun it will be in 20 years? Even 10?”

Dipper paled. _The year will be 1940. World war 2. The holocaust… All of France was basically taken over. Not to mention… Who led it…_

Bill was grinning from ear to ear. “So now that that is painted for ya’ how about we get back to the center of this beeswax. “ Dippers freezing fear was momentarily thawed as Bill spoke. Eyeing the blonde with curiosity and horror he flatly said.

“Did you just say… “beeswax?’” Bill looked confused.

“Yes I did Pine Tree, are your ears broken or something?” Dippers lip trembled. _Oh my god… I  swear- you talk to an all powerful demon and they have the word ‘beeswax’ in their dictionary._ Fighting back a smile, Dipper stiffly replied.

“No Bill, my ears are not broken.” The demon frowned, seemingly contemplating whether or not if that was truthful answer or not.

“Well Pine’s it’s time to make a choice.” Bill held out his right hand, which had the familiar blue fire surrounding it. A strange look overtook Bill’s face as he took a tiny step forward, the comedic atmosphere from before being replaced by a darker, colder atmosphere. An almost seductive look bloomed in eyes as he straightened himself to tower over Dipper. In a husky voice he spoke.

 

“Become Mine.”

 

Dipper felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quicken. He mentally shook his head. _He doesn’t mean like_ **_that._ **

Glancing from the outstretched hand to Bills golden eyes, Dipper thought.

_“Alright Dip Dop, what's it gonna be?”_ Mabels voice invaded the twins head and his eyes tightened as tears threatened to come up.

_If I don't make this deal… I might never see Mabel again. Not just her Grunkle Stan too… and Soos. My parents. The shack- I'll never see Gravity Falls again. Agh- I… I choose…_

 

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand.

 

A searing pain erupted on his left shoulder. Instantly pulling his hand away from the demon Dipper screamed and clawed at his back. A pain similar to the press of a iron brand scorched his skin. Tears were streaming down Dippers face and the pain started to stretch across his body. Vision swimming, Dipper looked up at blurry Bill. He couldn’t tell what kind of expression he had, but he could see the blonde man reaching for him. Eyes lidded, black spots entered his vision as Dipper quietly whimpered. “W… what did...y…” His head seemed to explode and Dipper fainted.

 

************

_Mabel was in the yard of the Mystery Shack. She seemed to be yelling something but Dipper couldn't hear it. Soos was a couple yards away, also yelling something. They both looked really upset._

_The door to the Mystery Shack opened and it was then that Dipper noticed the police car sitting a little aways from the building. Sheriff Blubs was arguing something with Grunkle Stan- who looked_ **_pissed_ ** _\- and was quickly followed by his sidekick, deputy Durland.They were bantering frustratingly, Grunkle Stan was waving his arms around like his life depended on it. The cops looked annoyed until Blubs waved his arm as if he was done with their conversation and walked off with Durland following after him. Dipper could practically hear Grunkle Stan yell after them but, there was nothing but silence. As the car pulled away, Stans face broke into an expression so painful looking that Dipper's heart tore. Stan went and sat on the porch couch, his head in his hands and his shoulders trembling slightly. Mabel and Soos ran up towards the porch and Stan instantly leaned up and gave them a grim expression. Tears welled up in Mabel's eyes and Soos fell to his knees. While Mabel was silently wailing, Dipper could see her mouth a single word over and over again._

 

“Dipper!”

 

Dipper jolted awake. He was sitting in an unknown alley, hard pieces of rubble digging into his skin and rough brick settling on his back. Fear set in and Dipper frantically turned his head at the unknown surrounding. “Mabel!?” Dipper yelled. Panic bloomed in his chest. _Where am I? Where's Mabel? I was just at the shack-_  A passerby on the street gave Dipper an angry look at his shrieking. The brunette paused and let out a long sigh. _That's right… I'm not home am I…?_ Raising a hand to his face, he wiped his cheek. Dried tears stained his skin. Looking at his fingers Dipper felt his heart sink. _That… was that really a dream? That almost felt… real._ Dippers brow furrowed. _Except Mabel never looks that sad… or Stan. Think… Mabel was saying my name, maybe she was looking for me? Is that a dream or was I just seeing into my own time?_ Dipper laughed at himself. _No that's impossible._ Looking up the brunette thought. _Well, actually nothing really is impossible at this point huh?_

As Dipper stood up he realized a tan trench-coat had been laying across his lap. Before he had time to question it a harsh wind blew by making him shiver. Not thinking twice about it Dipper threw the trench-coat on and walked out of the alley.

Walking down the streets of chicago Dipper finally processed that it was no longer daytime. Unlike the star-filled sky of Gravity Falls, only the bright moon was visible over the harsh city lights. Women with bobbed haircuts and heavy makeup hung on slightly drunk businessmen, music echoed from clubs, large signs blinked outside of their distinguished establishments, automobiles rushed down the street- either the drivers were anxious to get home or get away to something. All in all, Dipper found himself in awe yet terribly lost in the streets of Chicago. Thinking back to earlier in the morning, Dipper cringed. _I hope Winston and Mr. G are okay…_ Gazing at some of the buildings around him, the brunette bit his lip. _Crap, which way is to Mr.G’s shop? What was it called again… “Prui Grocery’s?”_ Dipper huffed a laugh. _It sounds simple enough but…_ Stopping in his tracks, Dipper glanced at one of the many bright signed buildings. The green and yellow sign brandishing two simple words, “Ron’s Bar.” The brunette felt all the tension in his body relax. _A drink sounds pretty damn appropriate right now._

 

The bar had a smoky haze and dim lights. It was the kind of place where all the faces blurred together if someone tried to focus on a specific thing. Sliding into the bar, Dipper glanced at the little menu set on the wall above the many beer bottles. Ordering the first thing on the list, a Gin Rickey, Dipper felt the weight of the situation hit him hard. _In less than a full day I’ve gotten attacked by magic water in a forest, stalked by a floating triangle, sent back in time to the 1920’s, stalked by the same triangle except now he’s not_ **_even_ ** _a triangle, made a deal with said not triangle, and now hopelessly lost in the streets of 1920’s Chicago and I don’t even know which_ **_year_ ** _in the 1920’s-_

  
_can this situation get any_ **_worse_ ** _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this chapter didn't want to be written. 
> 
> I apologize for literally taking MONTHS to update but i've been busy with school and I really want this to be a good fic and I'm a new writer so it takes me a lot of time.  
> BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES 
> 
> I'll try my best! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. AUTHOR NOTICE

Heya everyone! How've you been doing? Good? That's good. 

Its safe to say I haven't updated this fic in a while. Almost a year now and I've been getting a lot of comments and it's not fair for me to just leave you guys out in the dust.

So let me be blunt.

 

i had fallen out of love with this ship. I don't know how, sometimes it's that feeling you get and you're like "No don't go, we had such good times together!!"  

Maybe that's just me. *shrug*

it didn't help that writing each chapter became even more difficult and stressful and more like a job then me just fangirling on the computer.

and that's no fun.

 

that being said, I have been writing more recently. And I've gotten a bit more confident with my writing ability and if I watch enough bipper amv's I could probably get back into this ship.

however I don't want to instill false hope! I still want to finish this story but i also know I won't start updating this until I finish my other work I've been doing these past couple weeks. 

 

So I do want to finish this, but I lost a lot of my love for bipper. Which makes me sad. Please send amv links if you can. 

 

And know now that I won't probably update for a _very_ long while. Maybe not ever if I'm being fully honest. 

 

Im so glad so many people have liked my story, and I apologize for the long silence. Thank you so much for enjoying my story(so far?)!

 

thank you and GOOD NIGHT!!!

 

 

 

 

 

p.s. I don't want anyone to misunderstand. I may or may not continue this story please just follow the belief that I most likely won't. :\

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Sorry if my writing style bored you, I'm new at this!! I'll try my best to add a chapter a week but I have school and marching band coming up. Again, hope you enjoy! I have much planned for Dip and Bill.  
> Lots of plans... (^_^)


End file.
